


i've been missing you

by RedFez



Category: Rune Factory (Video Games), Rune Factory 2: A Fantasy Harvest Moon
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, New Years, RFSS, i'd even go so far as to call it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 08:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13231878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFez/pseuds/RedFez
Summary: Barrett's home in time for the new year.





	i've been missing you

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a secret santa gift for [quietaria](http://quietaria.tumblr.com/) on tumblr!! Happy Holidays and Happy New Years, everyone!!

As much as Barrett enjoys traveling and seeing the friends he’s made in Selphia, at the end of the day, he’d much rather be at home with his family in Alvarna. It’s too often that he’s called away for some reason or another. As it is, he’s been gone a few days, at most a week - far from his longest trip - but it’s New Years Eve, and he wants nothing more than to be able to see his husband and daughter.

There’s a layer of snow covering the ground, but numerous footprints mar the blanket, a clear sign that Kyle has been hard at work, despite the chill. A fond smile comes to Barrett’s face as his gaze sweeps out to the farm field, hoping to spot his partner. It’s still rather early in the day, but the sun’s already starting to disappear beyond the horizon, and if he knows Kyle at all, he’ll likely be out until it’s far past dark. But Barrett’s unable to spot the farmer, and he goes to head inside. He’s willing to put off greetings if only so he’s able to rest for a short bit. Just because he’s used to traveling doesn’t mean he doesn’t find it tiring.

It’s mostly dark, the only light coming from the sun filtering in through the windows, and the outside chill has seemingly seeped through the walls to fill the interior. But still, it’s home; there’s a clutter of books and papers on the table, farm tools gathered haphazardly by the door, and weapons hung in their proper place by the cupboard. It’s messy, undeniably so, but there’s nowhere Barrett would rather be.

The house is silent, though, and were that not such a common occurrence, Barrett would be worried. He knows Kyle and Aria both will be in before it gets too late, driven inside by the lack of light and ability to see, if nothing else.

He goes to drop his bag at the bottom of the stairs, knowing full well that any intentions to unpack would be thwarted the second he let go of the strap. But he decides that that’s an issue for a later time.

The teacher busies himself with tidying up his strewn papers, knowing that if he were to sit down to actually work on them, he’d more likely fall asleep than make progress.

As it is, he finds himself being awoken to the sounds of familiar laughter and someone shaking his shoulder. Blearily blinking his eyes open, Barrett finds himself looking at the smiling face of his husband.

“Have a good nap?” are the words that greet him, amusement filling Kyle’s voice. It’s not often he comes in to find Barrett sleeping, and as much as he may enjoy the sight, it’s been too long since Barrett was home.

Barrett nods shortly, a smile quirking his lips up, before he rises to press a kiss to Kyle’s lips. Pulling away, he stretches and asks, “How late it is it?” A glance to window doesn’t help much what with the shorter days.

A quiet laugh comes from Kyle. “It’s late enough. Aria should be home soon, and I should get started on dinner. You,” he trails off momentarily before pointing an accusatory finger, “you put your bag away.”

Barrett raises an eyebrow, casting a pointed glance around their house, but acquiesces to the request. He doesn’t miss the way Kyle’s gaze follows him, eyes alight with humor.

He’s coming back downstairs just as the front door opens, admitting the other member of the small family. A smile comes back to Barrett’s face - and how many is that now, just today - as he spots the brunette girl. She stops in front of Kyle, cheeks flushed from the chill outside, but Barrett can easily see the dirt smudged there as well. Doubtless her hands will be covered similarly, once she takes her gloves off.

Kyle says something to her, something Barrett can’t hear, but he can see the smile on Kyle’s face, and he watches as Kyle ruffles Aria’s hair before doubtless sending her to wash up before dinner.

Barrett can see the exact moment that Aria spots him, can see her face break into a grin as she runs toward him with a cry of, “Papa!” and he barely has time to open his arms before she’s hugging him.

“Hey there, Aria,” he says, fondness seeping into his voice. “Have any adventures while I was gone?” They both know that after Kyle had been brought back, there wasn’t much need or want for adventure, but that’s done little to stop the girl’s neverending need to roam and explore.

She steps back from the hug, shaking her head. “Just more of the same. There’s only so many places I can go before the forest gets too thick or I run into the edge of the island.”

A nod of understanding before Barrett glances up at Kyle, who’s been watching them from the of his eye. “Go on, wash your hands,” the redhead says, nodding to his daughter. “Dinner will be ready soon.

And it really only is another short few minutes before the table is set and the food is laid out. It’s not a huge affair, but it’s more than enough for the small family. 

Kyle’s day had been little more exciting than Aria made hers out to be, just making sure his tamed monsters were happy and all the crops he’d planted were still doing well in the chill. There’s a short discussion of Aria being allowed to go with Barrett on his next trip to Selphia. Kyle and Barrett are both more than sure that she’d be capable of handling herself against any monsters she’d come across while traversing the area, but it’s a more serious discussion for another day.

There’s snow spiraling down outside, hiding the previous footprints and setting a new slate to be marred for later. And inside, their home is filled with laughter and lights, the coming of midnight and the new year to be met only with happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> My [tumblr](http://aroloki.tumblr.com/).


End file.
